The Man Without Fear
: Looking for another article with the name Daredevil? Check out the Daredevil disambiguation page. The Man Without Fear is the seventh episode from season three. Spider-Man and Daredevil must work together to prove that Peter Parker is innocent and to bring the Kingpin to justice. Plot Inside the burning Fisktronics building Daredevil is able to keep debris from falling on him and Spider-Man by holding it up with his billy club. Daredevil and Spider-Man then crawl out from under the debris and go to get the data disc that could prove Peter Parker's innocence before it gets destroyed in the fire. As the two of them climb up a wall more debris falls and hits Daredevil. Spider-Man gets Daredevil to safety and goes back for the data disc. As Spider-Man makes it to a computer he finds the evidence to prove his innocence and downloads it to a disc. However, two guards arrive and shoot at Spider-Man. Spider-Man is able to jump out of the way and stick to a wall. However, the fire causes the wall to tumble down. Thinking that Spider-Man is dead the guards leave. However, Daredevil quickly arrives and leads Spider-Man outside to safety. On the roof of the Fisktronics building Spider-Man thanks Daredevil for saving him. However, Daredevil says that he was actually saving Peter Parker. For a moment Spider-Man believes that Daredevil knows who he really is. However, Daredevil says that he can clear Peter's name with the disc they got from the Fisktronics computer. Spider-Man then hands the disc to Daredevil and Daredevil tells Spider-Man that he will get the disc to Matt Murdock. Now that Daredevil trusts Spider-Man he tells him that their real enemy is the philanthropist Wilson Fisk and that in the criminal underworld he is known as the Kingpin. At that moment Spider-Man's spider sense goes off and they are soon surrounded by Susan Choi and other armed federal agents. However, Spider-Man and Daredevil are able to jump off the roof and swing to safety. Moments later Terri Lee and the fire department arrive at Fisktronics. Terri Lee approaches Agent Susan Choi and tells her that Peter Parker is not a traitor and could not be responsible for the fire at Fisktronics. Terri asks who the guy in the red suit is and how the Fisk's are involved and accuses Agent Choi of rushing to judgment before fully investigating. However, Chio tells Terri that as far as she is concerned the investigation is over and also tells her that she is out of her jurisdiction. Sometime later at Crime Central, Alistair Smythe tells Kingpin that all traces of their secret data and burned and his plan to frame Peter Parker is seceding. However, Richard Fisk walks in and tells Alistair that he is wrong because Peter Parker was able to escape. Richard then reveals that Spider-Man was also able to obtain information that could clear Peter Parker and incriminate Kingpin in the process. Kingpin blames Smythe for this failure. However, Smythe tells Kingpin that since the feds were investigating them framing Peter Parker was the best way to get them off their trail. Kingpin fears that that information could send him to prison. However, Richard sees on the news that Peter's Aunt May has been taken to the hospital. Kingpin then plans to have a spy at the hospital to capture Peter in the event that he visits his sick aunt. Moments later Peter Parker arrives at Matt Murdock's apartment. As Peter turns on the tv he sees on the news that Aunt May had been rushed to the hospital after collapsing. as Peter rushed toward the elevator Matt Murdock arrived and tells him that Daredevil gave him the evidence needed to clear his name. Peter tells Matt that his aunt is in the hospital and that he needs to see her. As his attorney Matt advises Peter against going to the hospital since he is still an escaped felon but as his friend tells him that he understands. As Peter leaves for the hospital Matt tells him that he will go to the feds and give them the evidence needed to clear his name. A short while later Spider-Man arrives at the hospital and peeks through the window into Aunt May's room. Spider-Man sees that Mary Jane Watson, Harry Osborn, and Anna Watson are in the room with her. Anna blames Peter for May's condition and says that May would be better off if Peter was put in prison. Mary Jane is frustrated with what her aunt is saying and she storms out of the room. At that moment Matt Murdock is at Susan Choi's office and gives her to disc to clear Peter's name unaware that she is really working for the Kingpin. As Matt leaves the office Agent Choi calls Richard Fisk and tells him that she has the disc. As Agent Choi leaves the building Terri Lee secretly follows her. Back at the hospital as Mary Jane walks down the hall she is pulled into a broom closet. Mary Jane sees that Peter is the one that pulled her in and hugs him. Peter tells Mary Jane that he needs her help and asks if she has given up on him. Mary Jane answers that she would never give up on him and then kisses Peter. However, Mary Jane quickly pulls away and says that she didn't mean to kiss him because she and Harry are dating. Peter then tells Mary Jane that he must get into May's room to see her. Mary Jane is able to find some scrubs and a surgical mask and Peter disguises himself as a doctor and sneaks into May's room. When Peter sees May he tells her that Matt Murdock has evidence that can prove he is innocent. At that moment Peter's spider sense goes off and Anna Watson walks into the room. Peter is shocked that Anna set off his spider sense and believed that she must be extremely angry. Anna then helps Peter get past security. However, as they get outside Anna Watson reveals that she is really Chameleon. Chameleon then knocks Peter and Mary Jane out with gas and pushes them into a van and the van quickly drives away. Later that night Richard Fisk picked up Susan Choi in his limo. Choi then handed Fisk the data disc. As the limo drives off Terri Lee follows it in her patrol car and get a good look at the license plate number. Terri Lee pulls over and types the number into her laptop and learns that the limo belongs to Richard Fisk. Terri then calls Matt Murdock and informs him that Agent Choi has given the disc to Richard Fisk. Peter and Mary Jane, still unconscious from the knockout gas, are taken to Richard Fisk's mansion. Richard then contacts his father and tells him that he has Peter Parker and the data disc. As Kingpin ends his son's video message he tells Alistair Smythe that Richard has cleaned up his mess and that he is glad that his relationship with his son is nothing like the relationship he had with his father. Smythe is curious about Kingpin's past so Kingpin tells Smythe that when he was a child his father was a small time criminal but had dreams of being in the mafia. Kingpin also revealed that because he was over weight he was ostracized and lonely. As a young adult Wilson Fisk, then known by his real name, Wilson Moriarty, joined his father in his criminal activity. However, because of his weight Wilson was unable to escape the police. Wilson was then sent to prison for several years where he studied and gained knowledge. Wilson then began to build his criminal empire and was able to hack into the prison computer files and erase everything about his previous life. Wilson Moriarty then took the name Wilson Fisk. However, the papers started calling him the Kingpin. Kingpin then had his father brought to Crime Central and had him killed because that was the final link to his past. When Kingpin is finished telling his story Alistair tells Kingpin that he knew he was ruthless but was shocked to learn that he was capable of killing his own father. Meanwhile at Richard Fisk's mansion Peter Parker and Mary Jane are placed into an airtight chamber. With Chameleon and Susan Choi watching Richard Fisk turns the chamber on and the air pressure begins to lower. However, Terri Lee and the NYPD arrive and get into a fire fight with Richard, Choi, Chameleon and some guards. At that moment Daredevil bursts through the window and takes out a few guards and the Chameleon. Terri makes her way to the chamber and is about to release Peter and Mary Jane when she is attacked by Susan Choi. However, Terri is able to defeat Choi and release Peter and Mary Jane before they can suffocate. Peter is then quickly able to change into his Spider-Man costume and and save Terri Lee from two of Fisk's guards. Daredevil then fights Chameleon. However, Chameleon uses his Image Inducer to take the appearance of Daredevil. As they start to fight each other Spider-Man arrives. Spider-Man wants to help Daredevil but is unable to figure out who is Chameleon and who is Daredevil. However, Daredevil is able to use the rope in his billy club to capture Chameleon. Spider-Man then checks on Mary Jane. Mary Jane is attacked by a guard. However, she is easily able to take him down. Richard Fisk attempts to get away but is stopped by Spider-Man and Daredevil. However, Fisk is able to throw the data disc to Chameleon and Chameleon gets away on helicopter. Cast Cameos *Hobgoblin (Mentioned only) Locations *Earth-92131 :*New York City ::*Fisktronics ::*Crime Central ::*Parker house ::*Mercy Memorial Hospital ::*Matt Murdock's apartment ::*Susan Choi's office ::*Richard Fisk's mansion ::*National Bank ::*Alley ::*Courtroom ::*Bank Items *Daredevil's Billy Club *Web shooters *Data disc *Smythe's hover chair *Image Inducer *Airtight chamber Continuity *This episode picks up directly where the last episode left off. *There are a few references to The Hobgoblin, Part I and The Hobgoblin, Part II in this episode. :*When Daredevil tells Spider-Man that Wilson Fisk is really the Kingpin, Spider-Man realizes that is why Hobgoblin attempted to assassinate him. Trivia *This episode and Framed was intended to be a backdoor pilot for a Daredevil cartoon. The series was put on hold to coincide with the 2003 Daredevil movie. However, the Daredevil series was eventually cancelled. *The Man Without Fear is Daredevil's nickname in the comics. *Mercy Memorial Hospital, the hospital Aunt May is taken to, is a real hospital in New York. *When Susan Choi calls Richard Fisk from her office she only dials three numbers on the phone. Not enough to actually make a phone call. *In one scene Terri Lee drives past the theater that Blade uses as his headquarters. *When Terri Lee looks up the limo's license plate number on her laptop it shows that Richard Fisk's address is 2 East 91st Street. *Kingpin's origin in this episode was original to the series. In the comics his real name was Wilson Fisk not Wilson Moriarty. Also in the comics Wilson Fisk started out as an enforcer for the New York City crime lord, Don Rigoletto. Fisk eventually killed Rigoletto, took control of his criminal empire, and started calling himself the Kingpin. *Season three had fourteen episodes but only eight of them dealt with sins committed by fathers. This episode dealt with the sins committed by Kingpin's father which eventually led to Wilson Fisk's arrest. This in turn inspired Fisk to become the Kingpin and kill his father. *In a brief scene there is reused footage from Return of the Spider Slayer. The Black Widow is clearly visible behind Alistair Smythe. *In the flashback to how Kingpin rose to power he was shown as a young man. However, a Daily Bugle newspaper with an article about Kingpin's rise to power is dated 1995. The year is a mistake because it is know that Kingpin has been active in the criminal underworld for several years prior to this episode. Considering that Kingpin has to be in his mid to late 40's the flashback scenes would have to take place roughly sometime between 1964 and 1968. Episode review Quotes "Why are you so interested in helping Parker?" "I like his work. He always shoots my good side." : '-Daredevil & Spider-Man' "I hate to leave you but if I don't get that disc Peter Parker will be cooked!" : '-Spider-Man' "I hope this software isn't soft boiled yet." : '-Spider-Man' "This time I'm getting out out of here." "How? You can't see your way through this smoke." "Maybe some of us look at the world differently than others." : '-Daredevil & Spider-Man' "Thanks. You saved me." "Actually I was saving Peter Parker." "Excuse me." "You got that disc, right?" "Oh, yeah right. The disc. This will clear Parker. Get it to your pal, Matt Murdock." "I'm sure he'll be grateful as I am for everything." "Hey, were even." "Since you and I appear to be on the same team I should tell you who are real adversary is in all this. His name is Wilson Fisk." "The entrepreneur and philanthropist?" "That's all a facade. Fisk is really a devious criminal mastermind who calls himself the Kingpin." "Wilson Fisk? Wait a minute. That would explain why the Hobgoblin was after him." : '-Spider-Man & Daredevil' "How did Spider-Man know where to look? Who is leaking information? This is all your fault! It was bad idea to frame Parker in the first place." "The feds were on to our data smuggling operation. It seemed like the most elegant way to throw them off our trail." "We are under even more scrutiny now then before. And at this moment Spider-Man may hold the most incriminating evidence against me." : '-Kingpin & Alistair Smythe' "Ah, a glimmer of light through the gloom. Should Parker be stupid enough to visit ailing aunt see to it that we are there to welcome him. We may have lost the data disc but we will have Parker." : '-Kingpin' "Good news Peter. Daredevil has given us the evidence we need to appeal your conviction." "Matt my Aunt May's in the hospital. I've gotta see her right away!" "I'd have to advise against that. Your still an escaped felon. It would be wiser to cooperate with the authorities and turn yourself in." "I can't waste the time right now. If anything should happen to her. You have no idea what it's like to lose someone you love." "Maybe I know better than you think. As your attorney I must advise against this. But as your friend I understand. I'll take the disc to the feds. Maybe I can persuade them to suspend their dragnet. Just be careful. Your still a fugitive. If anyone sees you they may shoot first and ask questions later." "I won't bee seen." : '-Matt Murdock & Peter Parker' "The data on this disc proves my client is innocent." "How did you get it?" "Lets just say Peter has people looking out for him. I need a receipt. The only copy." "Time is of the essence Mr. Murdock. My people are tracking Parker. They might shoot him on sight." "Point well taken." (Matt Murdock hands Susan Choi the disc.) "I must make immediate arrangements to protect and exonerate Parker." (Matt Murdock leaves Susan Choi's office and Choi calls Richard Fisk.) "Yes." "I have the package you wanted." : '-Matt Murdock, Susan Choi, & Richard Fisk' "Peter! What are you doing here? There are police everywhere." "I need your help. You haven't given up on me have you?" "Never. You can always count on me." (Mary Jane kisses Peter but quickly pulls away.) "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Harry and I are. . ." "I know. Listen. I must get in to see Aunt May. Can you think of a way?" "Leave it to me." : '-Mary Jane Watson & Peter Parker' "Aunt May can you hear me?" "Peter, your here." "Everything's gonna be okay. Mr. Murdock has evidence that will clear me." "I told them you were innocent. My Peter is a good boy." : '-Peter Parker & May Parker' "Thanks for calling me right away Detective Lee. That disc was Parker's one chance to be exonerated. They'll be the devil to pay for this." : '-Matt Murdock' "The data on this disc could have destroyed my father. He'll be pleased with all we've done." : '-Richard Fisk' "You see Smythe, my son has cleaned up your mess." "How touching." "It is. I must say it pleases me greatly knowing that my relationship with my son is nothing like what I went through with my own father." "Your father? I occurs to me I know very little about your past. What was your father like?" "What is the best way to say it? I believe small time hood sums it up. But my father wanted more out of life. He wanted to become a member of the mob. As for myself I was lonely, ostracized because of my weight. My father had great dreams. But things never went my father's way. Whatever my father touched turned positively putrid. Over the years I tried to join my father in his business pursuits. I wanted to gain his acceptance. I failed. Sometimes sacrifices must be made. Now I was all alone. I realized I was going to have to learn to survive or be destroyed. And I did learn. By the time I got out I had acquired all the skills needed to begin building my criminal empire. I even took a new name, Fisk. But I quickly became known as the Kingpin. I used my mastery of technology to break into the law enforcement computer system and to eradicate all records of my previous criminal identity. Only one thing remained to link me to the past." "I knew you were ruthless. But this. . ." "Sacrifices must be made." : '-Kingpin & Alistair Smythe' "Hard to believe after all the risks I took as Spider-Man that Parker's gonna be the one to take the fall. If only I could save the woman I love." : '-Peter Parker' "Time to even the odds." : '-Daredevil' "I can not bare incompetence. Execute the contingency plan!" : '-Kingpin' "No doubt now who the imposter is. Only the real thing can do that with a billy club!" : '-Spider-Man' Category:A-Z Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes Category:The Sins of the Fathers